Palm Wood
'''Palm Wood '''grows on the Sand Islands, a series of islands located around the ocean surrounding Lumberland. The Sand Islands are currently inaccessible without the use of glitches or exploits, which are actions that can have a chance of banning the player. But even with the circumstances, palm wood is still harvestable, making it a rare type of wood. Palm Wood is the 4th most expensive wood in-game, below Spook Wood, Sinister Wood, and Phantom Wood. But, similar to Cavecrawler Wood, most people who acquire this wood don't usually sell the wood for money, as taking one trip to the Sand Islands wastes tons of valuable time for only a little bit of wood Palm trees only consist of a trunk and some leaves, with small/big branches, depending on how big the tree is. The outer texture of the log is composed of a rough, light-brown color. The inside of the log is sandy white, which is also the color of the planks. As for the leaves, they are composed of a light-green color. The formation of the leaves are also arranged uniquely and seem to be "jutting out" from the top part of the trunk. Palm trees are slanted when still fixed to the ground. The only way to reach this wood without the use of exploits is to use a vehicle glitch which will allow the player to reach an island without dying, or to create a bridge across the ocean to a Sand Island. The easiest way of obtaining Palm Wood is likely by using the "Truck on Shoulder" glitch; Buy the Mundane Chair blueprint and a Utility Vehicle. Place the chair and fill it. Turn the car sideways and place it so the bottom of the spawn pad is flush with the back of the chair (and so the front of the car faces the chair). Sit in the chair and spawn the car. Jump when the car's wheels "spin". This may take a few tries but when executed correctly the car will be stuck to your arm. Start walking towards one of the Sand Islands; remember to start jumping when you are in the Ocean. Once there, chop down a tree. Make it a big one since you can only get one per trip. Grab the tree and walk into the ocean. Carry the tree until your health bar is in the orange, then start jumping to replenish your health. Repeat this process. Maneuver your way to the Sand Dock, the only slope in the game shallow enough for this purpose (the Tropics shore would work too but that would be extremely time-consuming). Make your way back to your base and put the wood in your sawmill. This process takes about 30 minutes and is not worth doing to sell at the Wood Dropoff. A better choice is to sell it to other players since the labor required justifies raising the price. Many players will think it is Pine/Fir wood, so have a Pine/Fir plank for comparison just in case or use a Wood Detector to test. A practical way of getting to these islands is by dragging large Elm or Pine trees through the Ocean; most attempts were unsuccessful and returning with Palm Wood is nearly unheard of with this method. Putting large trees side-by-side from the shore to an island is, theoretically, possible in order to build a "bridge", though there are very few examples of this being attempted. A more difficult way is to use a Sleigh to stand high on it and ride it over to the island without a vehicle, but this method takes practice. It is highly speculated that nautical travel is planned for a later update. This is partly confirmed by in-game text from an NPC and locations to place boats in, but no recent confirmation has been given. Acquiring 2 trees' worth of Palm Wood on one trip is nearly unheard of. Category:January Mega Update Category:Wood Category:Rare wood